JP-2005-212564A discloses a system in which multiple apparatuses, such as an alternator and an air-conditioner, are driven by an output of an internal combustion engine. Furthermore, the system includes a controller which performs a cooperative control of an alternator and the air-conditioner.
JP-2006-339165A discloses a controller which controls an alternator according to a fuel quantity consumed for generating electricity. The alternator is driven by an internal combustion engine.
In a system where multiple apparatuses are driven by an internal combustion engine, these apparatuses are required to be controlled in such a manner as to restrict a fuel quantity consumed by the internal combustion engine. For example, in a controller for an alternator, it is necessary to store a fuel consumption data about the fuel consumption of the internal combustion engine. Also, in a controller for an air-conditioner, it is necessary to store the fuel consumption data about the fuel consumption of the engine. Furthermore, in a controller for the internal combustion engine, it is necessary to store the fuel consumption data about the fuel consumption of the engine.
The fuel consumption data depend on multiple factors. For example, the fuel consumption data varies depending on a model of the internal combustion engine. Moreover, the fuel consumption data varies depending on a vehicle on which the internal combustion engine is mounted. Thus, multiple fuel consumption data are prepared for multiple factors.
However, in the conventional system, since the multiple controllers mounted on the vehicle store the fuel consumption data, it is necessary to alter the fuel consumption date stored in each of the controllers. As a result, it is necessary to design and manufacture the controllers which correspond to the number of fuel consumption data.
Moreover, when upgrading the fuel consumption data, it is necessary to rewrite the fuel consumption data stored in the controllers for not only the engine but also the multiple apparatuses.